This invention relates to anti-skid tire chain assemblies of the type that may be installed upon a tire without the need for elevating the tire from the surface upon which the tire rests when attached to a vehicle. One such tire chain assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,830.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fastener attached to the opposite ends of the inner circumferential chain on the inner side of the tire which can be easily connected together and easily disconnected while the tire rests on its supporting surface or roadway.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an economical and convenient anti-skid tire chain assembly.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention, the principles of this invention, and the best modes in which I have contemplated applying such principles will more fully appear from the following description and accompanying drawings in illustration thereof.